iFightAgain
by lineabellfromTN
Summary: *Seddie!* Freddie and Sam are fighting again! What happens when Carly let's them sort it out by themselves? I suck at summaries, sorry!


_Hey guys, it's me again…yes, back so soon…I'm a slow writer and still extremely new at this…So, give me your feedback! Encourage, Hate, Laugh, be Mean, I don't care! Just help me out. Here ya go, iFight…Again._

**-iFight…Again-**

**-Carly's POV-**

There they were, fighting…again…Sometimes I wonder why they even come over at the same time.

"I don't care what you think of my shirt, **Samantha**." I heard Freddie's voice say from the kitchen. I sighed from my place on the couch and turned the volume up on the TV.

"What did you just call me, Dorkwad!?" Sam's angry voice rang out. I heard heavy breaths being taken by my two best friends. They spent ten minutes running around my island yelling insults at each other. It sounded like they had finally stopped running.

"Samantha!" Freddie yelled out as if they were trying to let me hear every word they said.

"Oh yeah? No one calls me Samantha!"

"Oomph....Ouch! SAM!" And there was Freddie with Sam on his back pounding her fists against the top of his head. He pulled her legs against his waist and held her ankles tightly. You could see that he was gripping so hard that it brought Sam a small amount of pain. That was different for Freddie.

"Hey!" I yelled over Freddie's screams and the sound of Sam's fists crashing against his skull.

"What!?" they yelled simultaneously.

"Shut Up!" my temper was high and I decided to let them sort it out this time, so I left. Well, not really...I walked halfway up the stairs and listened to them breathing. I finally took a deep breath and sat down, ready for a long silence.

**-Freddie's POV-**

She just left us. She left me with **Sam**. Out of all people, Sam? She was still placed on my back impatiently kicking my sides with her converses. I let go of both of her ankles and laughed as I heard her crash to the ground.

"Uhh…Freddie!" She screamed rubbing her butt.

"What? You wanted me to let go, right?" I asked with a crooked smile planted on my face.

"Yeah… But not like _that_!"

"Well. Sooory!"

"You better be!" Were we…getting closer?

"See, you're stupid! You can't even tell when I use something called sarcasm!" Ouch… Didn't mean to say that…

"Oh really?" She back up slightly. I was enjoying how close we were, though…NO! I did NOT just think that.

"Umm… Yes?" Did I just question my own come back?

"Ugh! I hate you!" She backed up more. Not what I wanted. So, I stepped forward.

"So now what? You want to just, "forgive and forget" and be best friends forever?" Was she really mad at me? Great.

"Maybe…" I whispered. She stopped backing up and stared right into my eyes. She allowed me to step closer. I put my left hand on her shoulder, "Sorry, Sammy." I smirked.

She smiled and pushed my hand off her shoulder. She quickly brushed past me. For some reason, it burned where she let her hand tug on my shirt, telling me to follow her.

"Hey Carls!" She yelled. She still had her right hand trailing on my shirt.

"Just a sec, Sam!" Carly's voice came from upstairs. But, it sounded way to close for her to be in her room. Strange. I could tell Sam had something planned. I felt her index finger dancing along my shirt impatiently. Finally Carly's bubbly face came around the corner. She stepped in slow motion almost. It's almost as if she wanted me to feel like I was going to throw up because of the feelings Sam was giving me.

"What's up? Did you guys kiss and make up yet?" She asked. I wish.

"Nope. Not yet…just…just give us a sec, okay?" Sam said. Huh? Why did she get Carly, then? Then, I understood…Her lips were placed on mine. I reacted quickly. I moved my lips with hers and noted that she tasted like strawberries and chocolate. Then, too soon, she stepped back. She had a smug look on her face as she said, "Now we have, Carls."

I knew I must have looked like a moron. Just standing there with my mouth puckered up, with my lips slightly parted. I could tell from the girls' faces that they agreed with me.

"Wha-What just happened?" I asked. They looked at me like I was an idiot again. Sam came up to me and brushed her lips on mine for a quick second.

"That's what happened, Freddo!" She yelled through her laughter.

"Oh…" I said quietly. I looked down at my tennis shoes uncomfortable. I heard two girlish laughs and foot steps traveling away from me. I looked up to see Carly on her couch with her feet pushed under a red blanket. I stared at the space around her. No Sam.

"Hey, you got any ham?" Sam's voice came from the kitchen. Same old Sam…

I'MNOTAPRINCESSTHISAIN'TAFAIRYTAILI'MNOTTHEONEYOUSWEEPOFF…

_Hey! Oh wait! I mean, BYE! I won't lie, I'm not to proud of this, I feel like I've heard this story before. Sorry if I may have taken anything from you story or something…Love you guys…_

_Love from the heart and only the heart,_

_LTN…but you can call me CaroLINE..._

_P.S. I own NOTHING! Nope, sad, I'd totally have seddie going, but, whatever…_


End file.
